johnnys_orgsfandomcom-20200216-history
Survivor: Sicily
| returnees = Joe (S10) Ryan (S10) A.T. (S12) Sam (S12) AJ (S12) Zach (S12) | previousseason = Survivor: Patagonia | nextseason = Survivor: Anjouan }} Survivor: Sicily is the seventh season of JPORG Survivor. The first returnee season in the JPORG canon, Sicily largely did not meet the high expectations put upon it due to an underwhelming cast, an extremely predictable boot order, and an air of negativity throughout the season. However, Sicily is also remembered for a number of memorable and dramatic moments. Twists *''Fans vs. Favourites. ''A tribe of returning players will compete against a tribe of all-new players at the start of this game. *''Swap Vote. ''At the Final 18, both tribes had to vote a member out of their tribe to join the other tribe. The person voted out will select two people to join them on the new tribe. *''[[Double Tribal Council|'Double Boot']]. At the Final 17 and 14, two of the three tribes went to tribal council and each had to vote somebody off. Individual immunity was also available for both tribes. *Tempest. ''At the Final 12, people had the ability to compete for an advantage instead of individual immunity. This led to everybody selecting the advantage or abstaining, leading to nobody winning individual immunity. This advantage was revealed to be The Tempest, which gives everybody who receives votes immunity and forces a revote between everybody else. Hosts Castaways } | rowspan="5" | rowspan="8" | | |- | | align="left" | Lorenzo | | | |- | | align="left" | Adam | | | | |- | | align="left" | A.T. | | | | |- | | align="left" | Michael | | | | |- | | align="left" | Ryan | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Jack | | | | | |- | | align="left" | John | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Gregory | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Roxy | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Joe | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Brad | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Sam | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Andrew | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Saurabh | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Yuri | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | AJ | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Kevin | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Dylan | | | | | | |- | | align="left" | Zach | | | | | | |} Season Summary When the game began, it was announced that the Simeto Tribe would be made up of ten returning favourites, who immediately took control of the game as Irminio struggled with inactivity voting out Akin (7-1) and having Lorenzo (DQ) removed from the game. However, in a twist, both tribes had the opportunity to vote one person onto a third Tellaro Tribe, with Ryan volunteering to be selected to swap tribes, bringing his allies Saurabh and Joe, and Michael being voted out, bringing enemies Roxy and Dylan to try to keep the target off himself. Without three core members of the tribe, Irminio continued to struggle, however Yuri and Gregory formed a power duo taking control of the tribe, voting out Adam '''(3-2) with Brad's vote. However, during the double boot, Ryan leaked to Brad Tellaro's plan, leading to Irminio pulling out the victory sending Simeto and Tellaro to their first tribal councils. On Simeto, two old schoolers (Zach and AJ) formed an alliance with two of the new schoolers (Sam and AT) called the "Yeetbois", where they debated with Zach and AJ wanting to eliminate John and A.T. and Sam wanting Kevin. Disappointed in wanting to get rid of John, A.T. gave a Hidden Immunity Idol to John and told him to play it on himself. However, this got back to Zach, where was able to successfully pull Kevin into the Yeetbois and flip the vote on '''A.T (6-0) leading to his elimination. Meanwhile, on Tellaro, Dylan quickly jumped ship to the Fans ("The Outsiders") on the tribe and wanted them to vote out Roxy. However, not fully trusting Dylan, the Fans agreed to vote out Michael '''(3-2-1), leading to his elimination. The tribes then immediately swapped, having the major alliances split. New Tellaro - containing Ryan, Dylan, Yuri, AJ and John, struggled losing the first two immunity challenges. This led to the Outsiders (Ryan, Dylan) recruiting Yuri and wanting to vote out AJ. However, having a change of heart and unable to change her vote, Yuri told AJ of their plan, leading to him playing his Hidden Immunity Idol eliminating '''Ryan (2-0). This left Dylan on the oust, leading to him to betray his tribe for a chance at Individual Immunity, where Yuri and AJ agreed to hold firm and vote out John (3-1). On New Irminio, Sam quickly pulled in Kevin and Saurabh to form a majority, which they used to vote out Jack (3-1) who neither were working with over Brad, who was working with Saurabh. This then led to the merge, where the "Yeetbois" were able to use a network of alliances to take control of the tribe, with Zach, AJ and Sam pulling in Kevin and Yuri, in addition to working deals with Joe, Andrew and Brad, leaving Dylan, Roxy, Saurabh and Gregory on the oust. Joe was then tasked to threaten to play The Tempest (which he did not have) in exchange of receiving a Hidden Immunity Idol, which he did leading to Dylan hatching a plan with the Outsiders to split the votes to ensure that one of the Yeetbois would be eliminated if the advantage is played, leading to Gregory being voted out (3-2-1-1-1-1-1-1-1). After Gregory's elimination, Dylan tried to make a move against the Yeetbois, extending The Outsiders to himself, Roxy, Saurabh, Joe, Brad and Andrew to try to overthrow the core members of the Yeet Alliance. However, Joe decided to hold firm to the Yeet Alliance, leading to him, Brad and Andrew deciding to join them in voting Roxy out (8-2). However, this led to the Yeet Alliance, who now had the majority believing that Joe '''(8-2) was a loose cannon and untrustworthy and blindsiding him with an idol in his pocket, which was then followed by voting out his closest ally 'Brad '(6-3). This was then followed by Sam wanting to make a move against his own alliance, trying to convince the rest of the Yeetbois to blindside Kevin. However, Zach feeling that Kevin was loyal to him decided to use his relationship with Dylan, in addition to AJ's Coloured Pen to flip the script against Sam, leading to '''Sam being voted out with an Idol, the Tempest and The Quickie in his possesion (5-2-1). AJ later used this opportunity to create a solid final four with himself, Zach, Yuri and Kevin, which they used to vote out Andrew '''(4-3). However, in this process, Dylan was able to find the "Hidden in Plain Sight" Idol, and was able to convince Saurabh and Zach to both give him their halves of the Joint Hidden Immunity Idol, allowing him to get two Hidden Immunity Idols and a guaranteed spot in the Final Four. Dylan used his idol to secure himself a space in the Final Five as the remaining Yeetbois split their votes between Saurabh and Dylan, eliminating '''Saurabh (2-1-1-0). However, this meant that the Yeetbois were forced to turn on each other, with Yuri and AJ wanting to take out Zach, the biggest threat to win, and Kevin and Zach wanting to take out Yuri, who was loyal to AJ. However, Dylan threw his vote, forcing a tiebreaker between Zach and Yuri, which Zach was victorious, eliminating Yuri (2-2-1, 1-1). Dylan then managed to win Final Immunity, forcing a second tie as he joined AJ in voting for Zach, leading to Zach defeating AJ in a tiebreaker (2-2), leading to a Final Three of Dylan, Zach and Kevin. The jury quickly disregarded Kevin due to being percieved as a follower and spending his game "playing for Zach" but was split between Zach and Dylan, with Zach being respected for playing the most dominant games of JPORG History, being in control of every vote, and Dylan was respected for managing to survive being in the minority and "cockroach you can't kill" style of game play. This led to the closest tribal council at that point in JPORG History, with Joe, Sam, Yuri and Andrew voting to give the victory to Zach over Dylan (4-3-1). Episode Guide Voting History Trivia * The Final Four consisted of 2 Representatives from Season 1 and 2 Representatives from Season 2. ** Each one of the Final Four came from a Different one of the First Four Starting Tribes on the ORG. Dylan from Kaonde, Zach from Tumbuka, AJ from Naga and Kevin from Yaksha. * This is the first season with an Auxiliary tribe. * This season currently holds the record for largest starting tribes. * This is the first season with Returning Players on the same starting tribe. ** It also is the first season with a tribe made entirely of Returning Players. * This is the first season with a returning player winner, and the first season in which the final 3 was entirely returning players. * This is the first season to be located in Europe. ** It was followed by in Northern Europe. Category:Survivor: Sicily